Just What The Doctor Ordered
by rebelbabycait714
Summary: Randy's been having major headaches since he received a concussion during his match with Triple H at the Royal Rumble. Will Stacy be able to take his mind off of it? RKOLegs one-shot.


Title: Just What The Doctor Ordered

Author: Caitlin

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Randy's been having major headaches since he received a concussion during his match with Triple H at the Royal Rumble. Will Stacy be able to take his mind off of it? RKO/Legs one-shot.

A/N: I couldn't help myself. I had to write a Randy/Stacy fic. They're my favorite couple right now and I hope they continue the little angle they have going. Plz read and review.. Enjoy!

Groaning in pain, Randy Orton rubs his forehead slightly. This is the fifth headache he's had since the Royal Rumble. The doctors said he only had a minor concussion, so why was it hurting so damn bad?

His thoughts drifted back to the match. He had been so close to winning back his title. It was his destiny, right? Randy didn't get the job done, but there was always next time.

Most of his friends had called to check on him. Chris Benoit, Jericho, and Lilian wanted Randy to go clubbing with them. There was no way he was gonna be in that loud atmosphere right now though. He declined, deciding to stay in for the night and get through this headache.

One person popped into his mind:

Stacy...

Randy had never seen anyone as beautiful as her in his entire life. Her blonde hair, never-ending legs, and that flirty smile he had come to love. Everything about Stacy Keibler fascinated him.

He remembers saving her from Triple H a few weeks back. She had been so terrified that Hunter was gonna hurt her. No way was Randy going to allow that to happen. At the last moment, he rescued her from the pedigree.

The two hadn't really talked since the incident. Backstage, Stacy had given him a hug out of gratitude and even a small kiss on the cheek. It was the first time that Randy Keith Orton had ever blushed.

The former champion was halfway asleep when he heard someone gently knocking on his door. Wincing in pain again, he got up to answer it. Randy was surprised to see his dream girl Stacy standing there.

"Hey Randy... I hope you don't mind me stopping by." She smiled shyly at him, and Randy couldn't help but grin back at the pretty blonde.

"How could I mind getting a visit from you? I think just seeing you has made my day."

Stacy giggled and Randy invited her in. Putting her purse on his nightstand, she sat down on the edge of his bed.

"So Stacy... What made you decide to come see me? I haven't been the best person to be around these past couple of days." Randy explained, taking a seat next to her. She simply shrugged in response.

"Well, Lilian told me that you've been having some headaches lately and so I wanted to give you some medicine. Think of this as a thank you for saving me from Triple H."

Standing back up, Stacy slowly took off the red halter dress she had been wearing. Randy's jaw dropped almost to the ground. In front of him was Stacy Keibler wearing a matching black bra and thong.

"I think I'm feeling better already." Randy managed to get out. He was still staring at her in awe.

Stacy placed her hands on her hips. Was he just going to sit there the whole time? Finally, she decided to take action.

"Mr. Orton, I've been a very, very bad girl. What ever are you gonna do with me" She walked over to him and straddled his lap.

The legend killer couldn't help but give her a cocky grin. His dreams had never been this good.

"I think you need a punishment, young lady."

Randy leaned towards her and they began to kiss. She grabbed at his black shirt and pulled it off quickly, still kissing him at the same time. As she was working on his pants, he softly flipped her on her back and got on top of her.

They continued to kiss when there was another knock on the door. Randy cursed silently as Stacy grabbed her dress and went to his bathroom. He got up to answer the door, only to find Chris Jericho standing there.

"Hey man. How's that headache of yours" The blonde Canadian invited himself in. "Just to let you know, that shade of lipstick doesn't work for ya."

Turning red, Randy wiped the lipstick off his face. He had been majorly busted. Jericho lounged back on Randy's bed.

"Who's the babe you had in here? I hope I didn't interrupt."

Randy listened to his friend ramble and began to tap his foot impatiently. For God's sake, he had Stacy Keibler waiting in the bathroom wearing next to nothing!

"Yes you did interrupt, so you can go now" Chris stood up and Randy basically led him to the door and slammed it as soon as Chris was gone.

Randy sighed for a second and heard Stacy's angelic voice speak.

"Can I come out now"

He went to the bathroom and opened it up. She kissed him again quickly as they fell back onto the bed. Stacy finally got rid of the jeans he had just been wearing and looked up at him.

"You feeling better now" She asked, a sly grin forming on her face.

"Much."

Randy started kissing her neck and they made love for hours. She was the best medicine he had ever received.

Just what the doctor ordered...

A/N: Sorry if the "love scenes" were stupid. I'm not used to writing stuff like that. I hope you guys liked it. Plz review. Thanks!


End file.
